The present invention generally relates to tools for preventing the unintentional dropping of machine parts and, more particularly, to a fastener starter tool and a related method for starting the installation of fasteners without dropping fastener parts.
A basic problem that occurs during installation and removal of small hardware parts (e.g., screws, washers, nuts, bolts, spacers, etc) is the accidental, or unintentional, dropping of the small hardware parts, which may become lost. The problem of dropping small parts appears to occur more frequently when small parts are installed by hand. This problem may occur in all facets of aviation and aerospace processing, including commercial aviation, where there may be a high potential for small parts to be dropped during installation and removal inside flight hardware. If small parts are dropped within or in close proximity to elements of flight hardware, the small parts may not be recoverable, thereby increasing the probability of damage to the flight hardware during processing or flight. For example, damage may be produced as a result of lost and unrecovered small parts becoming projectiles.
In the space program, such lost and unrecovered small parts contribute to a problem referred to as xe2x80x9cforeign object debris.xe2x80x9d For example, in the space program, the lost and unrecovered small parts, or foreign object debris, may damage the spacecraft and produce catastrophic consequences including loss of mission, crew, and spacecraft. Because of safety concerns arising out of the problem of foreign object debris, delays may occur to search for missing parts, and collateral damage may occur when retrieving parts. In the space program, significant amounts of time may be spent in locating lost or dropped parts that impacts schedules and continues to cause problems for spacecraft processing. The problem of damage from foreign object debris may occur in all facets of aviation and aerospace processing, including commercial aviation where a significant percentage of in-flight incidents have been attributed to loss of small parts. Thus, prevention of foreign object debris is crucial, and the reduction of dropped parts is a critical element in the prevention of foreign object debris.
No satisfactory method or tool has existed to prevent dropping small hardware parts. Although methods to catch small parts, i.e., nets, have been developed, they are not completely effective in preventing foreign object debris. Some other prior techniques to prevent small parts from being dropped during installation include placing a thick lubricant or sticky substance in a socket to hold bolts or nuts. Some currently used devices include screw starters designed to hold a flat or Phillips head screw and, in some cases, a screw and washer. No other devices or methods currently exist to firmly hold, regardless of orientation, a single washer, spacer, bolt, nut, or combination of these parts and prevent the loss of the part or combination of parts during installation.
Furthermore, there are some constraints and requirements that are unique to the processing of space flight hardware. For example, a tool is needed that has the capability to be cleaned so that it is acceptable for use in a clean room environment. A reliable tool is needed that is non-shatterable and does not create foreign object debris, i.e., shard or exfoliation particles, during use. A tool is needed that does not have any magnetic properties, produce electrostatic discharge, or off-gas. A tool is needed that may be used in areas where fire or explosion hazards exist. A tool is needed that is not constructed from nor contains materials such as cadmium, zinc, mercury, rubber, or foam. A tool is needed that is designed to accommodate cramped spaces and can be used for blind installations and long reaches.
One tool, which addresses some of these problems, is the Craftsman(copyright) screw starter, which can be purchased in various sizes. The tool is listed in Sears Craftsman(copyright) magazine, year 2000, pg. 166: Catalog #9-41123, xe2x85x9xe2x80x3xc3x974xe2x80x3, 0.1 lbs; Catalog #9-41124, {fraction (3/16)}xe2x80x3xc3x975xe2x80x3, 0.2 lbs; Catalog #9-41362, #1xc3x974xe2x80x3, 0.1 lbs; and Catalog #9-41363, #2xc3x975xe2x80x3, 0.2 lbs. This tool only accommodates screws and screw-washer combinations. It does not hold a variety of parts such as spacers, nuts, or combinations of parts during installation. It does not have a mechanism that prevents cross threading. It has a magnetic end. The handle length prevents use in cramped spaces. Additionally, the balance and length of the tool makes it difficult to use in blind installations.
A tool designed to hold screws is a screw starter manufactured by the Snap-On Tools(copyright) company. This screw starter is made in three different flat-tip screw sizes and three different Phillips head screw sizes. Three examples are the INSDHP50 Phillips tip screw starter, the INSDHP61 Phillips tip screw starter, and the INSDHP72 Phillips tip screw starter. This tool holds a screw by using a spring-loaded steel bit grip slot that is inserted into the top of the screw. This tool can be used only for flat head and Phillips head screws. It does not hold a variety of parts such as hex head screws, bolts, washers, spacers, or nuts. This tool may be difficult and frustrating to use. Additionally, this tool may break easily, and its broken parts have the potential to become foreign object debris. This tool has no mechanism to prevent cross-threading. Additionally, this tool has a standard handle length, which does not accommodate cramped or hard to reach spaces.
Another tool that may be used as a screw starter is screwdriver 62-125000, produced by Stryker Leibinger. This specialized screw starter was developed specifically for reconstructive surgery and is used to place screws in bones. This tool has spring fingers that grasp a screw and hold it during installation, and a housing that is moved to release the screw after it has been tightened down. This tool is designed for clean room environments. However, it is not designed to hold screws larger than 2.3 mm, or a variety of parts such as washers, bolts, nuts, or spacers. This tool has one handle size, and will not accommodate blind installations and long reaches.
The need for reduction of foreign object debris in the space program, and in particular for space shuttle processing, has intensified the need for a reliable and sturdy tool that can accommodate a variety of parts, for example, screws, nuts, and spacers, and a variety of part sizes, and hold them securely during their installation in order to prevent the dropping of small parts.
As can be seen, there is a need for a fastener starter tool that accommodates a variety of small part types and sizes and securely holds the small parts, regardless of orientation, during installation and removal. Furthermore, there is a need for a fastener starter tool that is reliable, i.e. does not easily break or shatter, so as not to produce foreign object debris from the tool itself. There is also a need for a fastener starter tool that may be used in cramped spaces and is not difficult to operate. Moreover, there is a need for a fastener starter tool that is not magnetic and is constructed from materials that are acceptable for clean room environments.
The present invention provides a fastener starter tool that accommodates a variety of small part types and sizes and securely holds the small parts, regardless of orientation, during installation and removal. The present invention further provides a fastener starter tool that is reliable in order to prevent the tool from contributing to foreign object debris. The present invention also provides a fastener starter tool that is not difficult to operate and may be used in cramped spaces. Moreover, the present invention provides a fastener starter tool that is not magnetic and is constructed from materials that are acceptable for clean room environments.
In one aspect of the present invention, a fastener starter tool includes a number of spring retention fingers capable of retaining a small fastener part or other object. The fastener starter tool has an inner housing with one end adapted for a hand grip. The inner housing securely holds the spring retention fingers, for example, by holding the ends of the fingers in a slot. The fastener starter tool has an outer housing configured to slide over the inner housing and over the spring retention fingers toward the hand grip end and away from the hand grip end of the inner housing, so that the spring retention fingers are exposed and opened and, respectively, covered and closed. Thus, by sliding the outer housing toward the hand grip end, an object can be released from the fastener starter tool, and by sliding the outer housing away from the hand grip end an object can be retained by the fastener starter tool.
In another aspect of the present invention, a fastener starter tool includes a number of spring retention fingers, each having a hook on one end angled approximately 90 degrees to the body of each spring retention finger, the hook being capable of retaining a small fastener part or other object. The fastener starter tool has an inner housing with one end adapted for a hand grip. The inner housing securely holds the spring retention fingers aligned along the inner housing, for example, by holding the other end from the hook end, i.e., attachment end, of each finger in a slot. The fastener starter tool has an outer housing configured to slide over the inner housing and over the spring retention fingers, as described above, so that an object can be released and retained using the fastener starter tool.
In another aspect of the present invention, a fastener starter tool includes a number of spring retention fingers, each having a hook on one end angled approximately 90 degrees to the body of each spring retention finger, the hook being capable of retaining a small fastener part or other object. The fastener starter tool has an inner housing with a hand grip either attached or formed at one end. The hand grip may include a standard size drive attachment receptacle for connection to, for example, a ratchet wrench, drive handle, or other standard size drive attachment. The inner housing securely holds the spring retention fingers aligned along the inner housing, for example, by holding the other end from the hook end, i.e., attachment end, of each finger in a slot. The fastener starter tool has an outer housing configured to slide over the inner housing and over the spring retention fingers, as described above, so that an object can be released and retained using the fastener starter tool. The fastener starter tool further includes a replaceable elastomeric material insert, sized to retain an object, such as a screw fastener, and configured to limit the torque applied to that object. The inner housing may have slots for raised bosses on the insert, so that torque may be transferred from the hand grip to the inner housing to the insert, and thereby to the object in a limited manner. The fastener starter tool also may include a replaceable bit, the inner housing having a means, such as a hex shaped receptacle fitted to a hex shaped bit, for applying torque to the replaceable bit.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method includes the steps of gripping a hand grip of a fastener starter tool; then, pulling an outer housing of the fastener starter tool toward the hand grip so as to expose and open the spring retention fingers of the fastener starter tool; then, placing an object into the insert of the fastener starter tool; then, pushing the outer housing of the fastener starter tool away from the hand grip so as to cover and close the spring retention fingers and retain the object; then, installing the object, for example, by turning the fastener starter tool retaining a screw fastener until the screw threads catch; and then, pulling the outer housing toward the hand grip so as to expose and open the spring retention fingers and release the object. The method may also include a step of holding the object on a bolt board before placing the object into the insert of the fastener starter tool, and a step of removing the object from the bolt board using the fastener starter tool after retaining the object.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following drawings, description and claims.